1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and, more particularly, to a wall-mountable display device which includes a flat back cover, a non-folding type front circuit module, and an upper edge support structure having a wall mounting through-hole therein so as to be simply installed to the wall in close contact with a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information society, various types of requirements for a display device for displaying an image are increasing. Recently, various display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and an Organic Light Emitting Diode Display Device (OLED) have come into use.
Among such display devices, the LCD includes: an array substrate including a thin-film transistor as a switching device for controlling an on/off state of each pixel area; an upper substrate including a color filter and/or a black matrix; a display panel including a liquid crystal material layer formed therebetween; a driving unit for controlling the thin-film transistor; and a Back Light Unit (BLU) for providing light to the display panel. In the LCD, an arrangement state of a liquid crystal material is adjusted according to an electric field applied between a pixel electrode provided in the pixel area and a common voltage electrode and transmittance of light is adjusted, to thereby display an image.
In an instance of the LCD, there should be a back light unit for providing light from the outside, and the back light unit may include sub-units such as a light source, a light guide plate, a reflection plate, an upper sheet, and may include one or more frames or chassis as a support structure for mounting such sub-units.
A cover bottom, which is a plate-shaped member for supporting a part of the side surface and the rear surface of the black light unit, and a guide panel or a guide sheet provided with regard to the cover bottom to support a part between the back light unit and a display panel are employed as such a frame or a chassis.
In general, although the cover bottom is configured by a metal material and the guide panel is formed by a plastic material, the embodiments of the present invention are not limited thereto.
Further, a case top can be used as a frame which interworks with and is coupled to the cover bottom and the guide panel and extends from the side surface of the display device to a part of the front surface of the display panel so as to protect the display panel.
An example of such a display device is a Liquid Crystal Module (LCM), and a set device or a set electronic device such as a television, a monitor including the LCM may use a front cover and a back cover as a structure for forming the outmost structure, in addition to the cover bottom which is a support structure of the display device.
Since such a back cover should have a receiving space formed therein to receive the display device, the back cover is formed to be a plastic structure having a complex structure. Further, the back cover should have the constant thickness in order to cover and protect a system board mounted on the rear surface of the display panel.
Further, since a separate mounting bracket should be mounted on a wall in order to fixedly install the display device such as the TV or the set device on the wall, the installation of the mounting bracket is cumbersome, and since the display device largely protrudes from the wall, the outer appearance thereof is not appealing.
Further, since the conventional set device such as the TV separately includes various input/output connectors, at least 4 to 5 cables are required in order to connect an external device such as a set-top box and an acoustic device and so on. Thus, such usage of multiple connectors or cables may be cumbersome and inconvenient and the outer appearance is not appealing.
The embodiments of the present invention have been proposed to solve the above-mentioned problem, and an aspect of the present invention is to provide a display device having a simple structure, which can be installed on a wall while being in close contact with the wall and can use a single cable.